


Not nervous

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a reader x sherlock prompt (fluff) where sherlock finally gets the courage to ask you to marry him and it's really cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not nervous

Sherlock had never really been a nervous person, but at the moment he was. Just yesterday he had gone out in an important errand. He had bought a wedding ring for you (and for himself), but he was uncertain on how to ask. Should he make something big out of it? Probably not the best idea, you were not a person that liked that too much anyway. But when should he propose? He had to find a good time to do it.

You walk up the stairs to the flat, trying to not drop the four grocery bags you are holding. The door to the kitchen is ajar, so you kick it open with your foot.

“Hello Sherlock, I’m back.” You always tell him when you get home by shouting, in case he has become distracted with an experiment or something else. You hear movement in the living room, so he was probably thinking on the couch again. You start to put things into place, and start talking about your day.

“Today was awful. A ton of bad customers came in today after lunch, and we found out that the new guy Marcus is stealing from the cash register. We won’t fire him yet, we need his help. So he just got a warning this t- Sherlock! What have I said about putting body parts next to the food!” Finding a bag filled with noses next to the jam in the fridge was disgusting. You hear Sherlock moving behind you and turn around, seeing him standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

“There wasn’t room for them in my part of the fridge. So I put them there”, he states in matter of factly tone.

“I told you before, body parts in your part of the fridge or I throw them out. It’s just… no.” You put the milk in and toss the noses in the garbage bin. You start moving around again, but you can feel Sherlock staring at your back.

“What?” you say, turning around to face him.

“You are quite endearing when you are mad at me.”

“Oh, piss off”, you answer, not really in the mood for joking.  You hear Sherlock chuckle. He walks over and puts his arms around you.

“I mean it. I would even call it cute.” That earns him a smile from you, and he smiles to and kisses the side of your neck.

“Marry me?” he suddenly murmurs after seconds of comfortable silence.

“What?” you ask again and turn around in his arms.

“I said; marry me? I don’t really think I need to say it again another time, you are not deaf.” You smile at him.

“Maybe you do, because I love to hear it.”

“So that’s a yes?” You nod at him and he smiles, before planting a kiss on your lips. When he fishes out a little box from one of his pockets, you follow it with your eyes. When he opens it, you see two rings. They look the same, except one is a little bit bigger than the other. They are made of gold with a silver stripe in the middle all the way around.  Sherlock slips your ring on your finger, you slip his on him. The ring fits perfectly, so Sherlock probably measured on of your other rings. You both smile at each other, basking in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
